Not Totally Incompatible
by lemonface
Summary: Gwen can't sleep, and all she wants is to be left alone. But a certain blonde, party-obsessed teen will stop at nothing to get her to smile. Gwen/Geoff. For rosie-sky.


**Authors note: **

**so basically, this idea came out of nowhere, Im a huge Duncan and Gwen Fan, and ever since reading rosie-sky's Alejandro and Gwen stories I've grown to love that couple too!**

**Actually - Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon is the first Total Drama episode I ever watched, so I've always had a soft spot for Geoff and Gwen as a couple! ^_^**

**This is set around the middle of Total Drama Island, sorry if I haven't corrected any grammar errors, I hope you all enjoy this because I had a lot of fun writing it! **

**Rosie-Sky please read bottom of chapter. **

* * *

Signing up for Total Drama Island was the biggest mistake of Gwen's life.

It would have been more bearable eating the live crickets she feeds her pet lizards than spending all these weeks on this crappy island with these crappy people.

Gwen walked towards the dock of shame and gazed out into the lake; it was long passed midnight and everyone else was asleep but Gwen could never get to sleep, at least not until she figured out what was stuffed in those pillows because they sure as hell weren't feathers...

"Yo Gwen!" the goth nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard someone call her name "is that you, bra?"

It was Geoff.

The boisterous, blonde, party boy.

Just what she needed this late at night.

"whatcha doing out so late?" Geoff asked stepping onto the dork of shame and walking towards the goth

Gwen didn't answer, she didn't even look at him, she just kept staring out into the lake, maybe he would eventually get the picture and walk away

"you alright dudette?" Geoff placed a hand on her shoulder, obviously he didn't get the picture to leave her alone and instead decided to invade her personal space "its like way passed midnight!"

"thanks for stating the obvious" the goth answered him icily, knowing he wasn't about to leave her alone anytime soon unless she said something

"aren't you cold?" the party boy asked, attempting to move his head in an angle that allowed him to see Gwen's face,

"it's the middle of summer."

"oh right!" Geoff laughed, rubbing the back of his neck "so why you still up? couldn't catch any Z's?"

"why are you still awake?" Gwen finally turned to face him, answering his question with a question

"went to take a leak, you know how it is" Geoff grinned at the pretty goth "saw you down here and went to see if you're all gee, which by the looks of it you aren't so much"

"what are you talking about? I'm just peachy, now that we've cleared that up, I hope the rest of your night serves you well back in the killer bass' cabin" Gwen snapped at the party boy, looking him dead in the eye, which was a huge mistake.

Damn those bright blue eyes.

And damn her for looking into them.

she looked away, gazing at the lake again.

"Hey Gwen?"

"what?" she still wouldn't make eye contact and she didn't even know why; there was just something-

Before the goth was even aware of what was happening, she felt a grip on her arm and found herself being pulled into the lake, but before she even realise all that, she was soaked to the bone.

Gwen pushed her wet bangs from her face as she kept her head afloat in the lake "woo-hoo!" Geoff cheered, letting out a loud, gleeful laugh that irritated Gwen even more than he was before.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" The goth screamed at the blonde, swimming back towards the dock

"oh no you don't bra!" Geoff laughed, pulling Gwen back towards him so they were both facing each other as they attempted to stay afloat in the lake.

"What is your damage?!" Gwen yelled at him, trying to pull her arm out from under his grip, but his grip only tightened "let me go!"

The water was freaking freezing!

"not till you tell me whats harshing your mellow" he shot her a grin that was bigger than Texas, he used his free hand to push his blonde bangs from his face, damn he looked good with his hair pushed back.

Damn it Gwen!

"when am I ever mellow?"

"I've seen you smile, your eyes glow like a glow stick when you do!" the blonde loosened his grip on her arm, but not enough for her to break free and make a run for it.

Or in this case, swim for it.

"Did you seriously just compare my eyes to a glow stick?" The pale girl raised her eyebrows in disbelief

"yeah why? glow sticks are awesome!" Geoff cheered before looking Gwen in the eyes with a serious expression "now spill the beans, whats going on?"

Gwen let out a long, loud sigh; she new he wouldn't let her go until she told him something, so she decided to lie "it's just my stomach hasn't agreed with Chefs 'food' tonight, ill get over it, now let me go and leave me alone!"

"shouldn't you be in the crapper then?"

The goth stared at him in dumb stock, doesn't he have any shame? Their on a damn international reality tv show!

"you are so freaking disgusting!" Gwen yelled, cringing her face up in disgust

"its a natural body function bra!"

"let me go."

"smile and i will" the party boy promised, flashing another grin as if he was showing her how to smile,

He is so damn loopy.

Not as loopy as izzy but still...

Did he always look this good or was it because she was so close up to him?

why was she checking him out all of a sudden?!

"I will kick you." the goth threatened, trying to snap her mind out of the fact that he has taken his shirt off, he always wore it open but when you're up this close with someone...

"oh come on" Geoff urged the pale girl "show us those pearly whites!"

"Geoff I'm seriously warning you if you don't-" Gwen was cut of by Geoff's lips pressing against her own, she was so caught off guard that she felt like an electric current shot through her entire body, if Geoff wasn't holding on to her right now she defiantly would have drowned.

Before she could gather her wits the blonde pulled away, smiling as he did "am I a good kisser or what?"

Something must have snapped in Gwen's mind because after he spoke those words she lost it laughing "are you kidding me! what was that for?"

"you looked so down in the dumps and I wanted to see you smile, you look ten times hotter when you do" Geoff answered, with absolutely no shame, how was he able to feel so relaxed in a situation like this?

Probably because he's always 'chillaxing' as he called it

Creature of habit.

"well thanks.. I guess, by the way, your lips are chapped" The goth grinned slyly

"meh, I still got you to smile"

"you're such a weirdo"

"thanks babe, i try!" The party boy laughed, pulling Gwen out further out in the lake "you said you'd let me go if I smiled!"

"oh yeah" Geoff remembered, pulling Gwen closer to him as they swam around in the lake, he gave her a crooked grin "But I don't wanna!"

Gwen just rolled her eyes and smiled, oh well, it's not like she would've been able to sleep anyway.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello my dear old friend rosie-sky! I know we still PM sometimes but I decided to dedicate a story to you to show how much I love your stories and how much I miss reading them! Your stories have always inspired me with my writing and I hope one day I can be as creative and talented as you. **

**I'm not sure if you're a GxG fan but I hope you liked it! **

******Thank you so much! and I hope everything going well with you and that when you have the time you'll get back into writing! **

******~ xoxox**


End file.
